My Portable Sunshine (but it's just a memory of you)
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Nico was trying to gather as much warmth from Will as he could, but the memories would have to do for a while. In which, Nico and Percy are leaving for a quest, and Nico has to leave Will standing on the top of Half-Blood Hill. But don't worry, he'll be back. Happy Valentine's Day to my lovely pjowriters sweethearts!


**A/N: This is a Valentine's Day present for my pjowriters squad Meg, Shay, Bella, Casey, and Sarah. I love all of you guys, and I hope you have a great day! Make sure to check us out on tumblr!**

**Also, I will NOT be continuing this fic. It is COMPLETE. Do not ask me to continue this or "update." Please do not ask me to especially since I have specified this. Thank you. **

**If you want info about any new fics, then check out my tumblr, and if you need to contact me, then that it the best way. The link is on my profile. **

_-2142015-_

Even though Nico couldn't believe that Percy was asking him to do this, he totally could. And he guessed that it made sense. Percy was probably right. If the both of them went, they could deal with it faster than a team of four demigods. Percy was right. They would be back home in two days.

But if they weren't—

Percy was standing off to the side, clutching Annabeth to him. They were kissing and whispering to each other, and Annabeth had her eyes slammed shut. She was grasping the front of Percy's shirt, and she was shaking a little.

"Hey," Will said, dragging Nico's face back to his.

Since the end of the war almost two years ago, Nico had had a growth spurt. Now, he was almost as tall as Will. His arms and legs were still a bit too long, but he was growing into his muscles. Or at least, that's what Will said.

"Come back to me," Will said, threading his hand through Nico's hair and tugging him closer. "Do you understand?"

Nico nodded and snaked his arm around Will's waist, gathering all of the warmth from him while he still could. That was something that Nico really loved. Will was always _warm. _Maybe it was because his dad was the god of the sun, but Nico freaking loved it because he had spent enough time with the cold.

"And don't you _dare _work yourself to death with all of that underworld business," Will threatened. His eyes were stern, and Nico flashed back to all of the other lectures he had already gotten about his health (he wouldn't dare tell Will this, but he _loved _it). "I already warned Percy about that."

"Of course you did," Nico muttered, rolling his eyes to soften the gesture. "I'll be fine."

"Babe, this is me worrying about you, and I will continue to worry about you until you are back home and in my arms, alright?"

Nico grinned stupidly and pushed his face into Will's shoulder. His voice was breathy and light when he said, "Okay."

"I'm serious about being careful."

"I know you are. I will be."

Will sighed and hugged him tighter for one second, "Don't leave me here for long, okay?"

Nico nodded and pulled back. He let his gaze meet Will's before he carefully took his chin and kissed him.

Nico's chest was getting tighter. It felt like someone was sitting on him. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave Will here. He didn't want to walk away from him. He didn't _want to. _But they had to. Nico forced his heartbeat to slow down. It was going to be fine. And even if it wasn't, he was sure as hell going to act like it until Will couldn't see his expression anymore.

And the scary thing was, Will probably already knew what he was thinking. Will had become Nico's rock. Sure, there had been that weird period where Nico was always running back and forth between places, never staying too long, but even then, Will had been important to Nico. And when Nico finally accepted himself and was ready to come back and move on, Will was standing there right beside, as if he had known the whole time.

(Sometimes Nico thought that he had been.)

Will grabbed his hand when Nico stepped out of his arms and turned toward Percy and Annabeth.

"Percy," Nico said. "Let's go if we're going."

Percy nodded and pulled back from Annabeth, kissing her deeply and quickly before he turned away. Annabeth stepped forward and pulled Nico into a hug. Her eyes were stormy, but she was clenching her jaw and locking the tears away. She kissed his cheek and said, "Bring him back to me, Nico. And _please _try not to get yourselves killed."

Will hadn't let go of his hand, but he had his other arm thrown around Percy's shoulder. He was explaining something else, but Percy just nodded when they realized that Nico was watching them.

Nico kissed Will one more time, and then he let go. He ignored the cold feeling that was right underneath his skin, trying to recall the feel of Will's hands on his body.

When Percy and Nico were at the bottom of the hill about to shadow travel away, they both turned around to see Will and Annabeth standing with their arms around each other, watching the both of them until they couldn't see them anymore.

"I'm going to kill you if we don't make it back," Nico threatened, shooting Percy a glare.

"I know," Percy said. He turned his green eyes away from Annabeth and Will, and onto Nico. His jaw was clenched too, but his eyes were sure. He didn't look half as nervous as Nico felt. "But, hey, we're gonna make it home."

Nico sighed and tried to remember the feel of Will's lips on his. He could picture his sandy blonde hair and blue eyes perfectly. He could hear Will's laugh. He could see his smile. He could feel Will's head on his chest when he woke up in the mornings when Nico was lucky enough to wake up with him in his bunk. He could feel Will getting up out of bed at sunrise because he was such a morning person and then kissing him on the forehead before he threw the sheets back over him.

Nico took a deep breath and turned toward the shadows, holding his arm out for Percy. His voice was tight when he said, "I hope you're right, Percy."

Percy turned back and glanced at Annabeth and Will again. "Me too."

Nico closed his eyes, and the shadows bent around them.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you have a wonderful Valentine's Day!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
